Overlord Lucan D'Lere
Related Quests The Swords of Destiny Timeline The In Search of Lucan quest series as part of the final quest. Your Eternal Reward as part of The City of Freeport Timeline Darkness Ascending Signature Timeline Lore Lucan D'Lere is Overlord of the City of Freeport. He rules Freeport from his levitating fortress, called either the Twilight Citadel or Dethknell Citadel, keeping order with an iron fist and unbending will. Early Life Lucan D'Lere was a poor child of the streets who was taken in by the priests of the Temple of Marr. The priests taught him and found him to be very agile and strong. They requested either the Priests of Marr or the Knights of Truth take him on as a squire. Gygus of the priests could not spare the trainers at the time and so the Knights took the boy. Sir Valeron Dushire, the most enlightened Knight of Truth, was one of Sir Lucan's key mentors. As the boy became a man, he also became a very formidable knight. The Knights of Truth In the year 3150, the Knights of Truth (see: Order of Marr) were called upon by the twin gods Erollisi and Mithaniel Marr. They instructed the Knights to go forth across the Ocean of Tears and across the lands of Faydwer to purge the lands of the undead. It was during this Crusade of Tears that Freeport and the remaining Knights of Truth were left in the care of Sir Lucan D'Lere. He did much good and the people respected him, but he was overtaken by a lust for power. He soon began to hire mercenaries to guard the city and he called them the Freeport Militia. His militia became baser as time went on and became peopled by thieves and former prisoners. The Descent His real downfall came when he killed Sentry Dillius, a paladin with the Priests of Marr. Lucan's divine powers were stripped from his soul and he was a paladin no longer. Sir Lucan, is the closest figure Freeport had to a civic leader and he uses the militia to strong arm the populace and visitors out of their gold for "taxes." The Knights of Truth made destroying the Militia and Lucan their first priority. Prior to the Rending, Lucan and his Militia controlled the eastern parts of Freeport treating it as their playground and bullying the populace. It seems, though, that Lucan had turned into something even darker than simply a fallen paladin. Many believed he had become bound to his flesh by the curse of an evil god. It is said that during his early rise to power and descent from grave, many fought him and saw him die, only to see his body and bones reform form the earth. Although many may regarded this as a curse, it is said that Lucan may consider it a gift. Lucan Today Lucan is a seasoned, battle-hardened commander of a great army. His face is deeply scarred, suggesting an age greater than Lucan lets on. He is an extremely charismatic individual; his stride is that of a confident and strong ruler, and his voice is rich and deep - audiences are mesmerized when he speaks fluidly and demonstratively. Lucan's sole focus is maintaining and expanding his personal power. He believes the way to do this is to make himself appear indispensable to his people. Indeed, his people cannot avoid his influence. Lucan makes it so, and has created Freeport as his domain for enforcing his influence upon the various races that make their home there. Lucan as Leader In his speeches, Lucan will often rewrite history to portray himself as the key figure in epic battles and crucial decisions that have benefited the city of Freeport. He constantly reiterates that he is responsible for keeping his kingdom safe, and that only through his rule can the people prosper. Unlike most human dictators, Lucan does not need for his people to love him. He demands their respect and total obedience, but any aspect of his personality that needed approval or affection has long since withered away. Lucan will appeal to his people's patriotism, their greed and their fears, but he will never seek to play upon positive emotions. He is only interested in using the population's strength to further his own agenda. While he praises the efforts of his subjects, he always frames their contributions as having only been possible through the security that his rule provides. Though he tolerates those who practice most religions, Lucan will downplay the role of the ancient gods whenever possible. He has taken advantage of their absence to paint them as weak and false beings who were never really gods at all. Lucan has no qualms about portraying himself as a divine being far more worthy of worship. Lucan is an expert at incorporating just enough truth in what he says to make it seem believable while weaving elaborate lies designed to bind his subjects to his will. D'Lere never opens his mouth without planning exactly what he is going to say. He inspires loyalty through fear, never showing any sign of weakness. But it is the forceful and insistent manner in which he speaks that captivates the crowd and helps make him a brutally effective leader. His favorite phrase (often used to punctuate speeches) is "Strength in unity; unity in Lucan!" Relationship with Qeynos Similarly, D'Lere will take every opportunity possible to insult and degrade the rival city of Qeynos and its leader, Antonia Bayle. He will portray her as weak, incompetent and corrupt, playing up the sometimes sordid history of the Bayle family. Though he stops short of declaring open warfare, his goal is to crush Qeynos economically and politically, leaving the city ripe for his influence. He has not, however, ruled out the use of force in the future if it proves necessary. Visual Representations This is a both a very early quest reward and a /claim from buying RoK that can be placed in your house. When requested to Speak, you get a random sound bite in the amazing voice of Christopher Lee: *"The Gods fled this world, yet I remained" *"Citizens of Freeport head my words and make my will your own" *"D'Lere has spoken. Find your peace in obedience." *"None shall challenge Lucan D'Lere and live to tell of it." *"Now go, and prepare for the challenges that lie ahead. We stand on the dawn of D'Lere, and in my service you shall reshape this world. *"There is no place for mercy in these shattered lands." *"No army can stand against the forces of Freeport." *"Remember this day: When Lucan speaks, destiny takes note." *"Servents of D'Lere, your overlord stands among you. Know that nothing escapes my sight." *"I have little patience for the slobbering masses, so I shall speak quickly." *"Citizens of Freeport, listen and draw strength from the word of D'Lere!" *"Lucan is Law!" *"Temper your soul in the fire of Lucan!" *"I am more than a man: I am a force of destiny, far greater than any god." *"I am Lucan D'Lere, and I am the last hope of this shattered world." *"Those who serve me well shall gain glory and power beyond any mortal dream; those who stand in my path shall be swept away and destroyed." *"Teach my enemies the price of challenging Freeport, and you shall have gold and glory beyond your imagining." *"I have no time to mourn the weak and the dead." *"Now sharpen you steel and prepare for the battles that lie ahead. There is no place for mercy in this shattered land." *"Sharpen your steel and prepare for the battles that lie ahead." *"Be wary, citizens. The people of Qeynos fear our might, and their treacherous spies are everywhere." *"The strong will always survive and prosper." *"Find strength in Lucan, and I will carry you through this dark time." *"Iron will and bloody steel, warriors of D'Lere! Norrath awaits your might." *"Should you ever betray Freeport, you shall see why even the gods of old feared my wrath." *"Choose wisely." *"I wish to see the latest reports from the Isle of Refuge. Too many weaklings have come to us from the isle of late; we must challenge the refugees with more dangerous tasks." *"Be vigilant, my warriors. The enemies of Freeport are all around us, but they cannot stand against the destiny of Lucan." *"None shall challenge Lucan D'Lere and live to tell of it." *"My will shall reshape this world." *"Freeport is the city of trade, and I commend all those who bring commerce into our nation. But as a sword requires cunning; it is but another form of battle, and there is no honor in defeat" *"The destiny of D'Lere has only just begun." *"Let Lucan guide your sword!" *"Remember; you are citizens of Freeport. My fire is in your blood, and my will guides your blade. You have the strength of D'Lere, and nothing can stand against you." *"Gather around, my subjects. Heed my words, for you shall find no greater wisdom in this broken land." *"Be strong and you will prosper under Lucan. But remember: there is no place in my city for weakness." *"Off with you! The Age of Destiny is upon us, and there is no time for gawking in the streets." *"Do not sacrifice your strength to save the weak." *"Remember, my servants: the eye of Lucan is always upon you." *"For centuries I have shielded my city against the wrath of gods and men." *"To challenge Lucan is to raise your blade against death." *"The time of gods is long past; this is the Age of Lucan." *"Go forth, warriors. Go, and claim this land in the name of Lucan." *"Iron will and bloody steel, warriors of D'Lere! Norrath awaits your might." *"The destiny of D'Lere has only just begun." *"Spread terror in my name, warriors of Lucan. Let all Norrath know that this is the Age of D'Lere." *"I shall extend the hand of Freeport across these shattered lands!" *"Heed my words, citizens of Freeport. Serve Lucan and you shall gain power and wealth beyond your imagination. But should you turn against me, you shall find only death." *"Be vigilant. As always, the pathetic queen of Qeynos has sent her spies to undermine our efforts. But the weak-willed Qeynosians are no match for the iron strength of Freeport." *"I am the Overlord of this age, and nothing shall stand in the way of my destiny." *"Citizens of Freeport! Servants of D'Lere! I have given you sanctuary and purpose in this shattered world. Now you must prove your worth." *"My Crimson Wind scours the land with blood and steel." Behind the Scenes The character of Lucan D'Lere was voiced by the late Christopher Lee. Category:Lore Category:Freeport Lore